


First Time

by BabyyCakess



Series: First [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, First Time, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyyCakess/pseuds/BabyyCakess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'First Kiss'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to 'First Kiss'  
> This is my first time writing smut, so sorry if it's terrible...  
> This is fiction, I don't own them.

"Sammy, please, baby," Dean moaned.

From where he was on his knees in front of Dean, Sam looked up at Dean through his long lashes, his bangs falling into his eyes. He continued to take his time and traced Dean's navel with his tongue, kept teasing Dean with the promise of what was to come. 

Sam smirked at Dean when he let out yet another muffled curse. "Sam..." he whined.

"What do you want, Dean?" Sam murmured.

Dean tried to glare, but it came out as more of a pleading, puppy dog look. "You know, Sam. What you said earlier...fuck." Dean trailed off with a groan as he remembered the words Sam had whispered earlier. In the midst of a heated make-out session, Sam had pulled away from the kiss to nibble on Dean's ear, filthy words pouring from his pretty mouth. Beautiful words like, "Wanna suck you; gonna let me, big brother?" and then a wonderful request. "Want you to fuck me, Dean...god, want it so bad." 

Dean had almost creamed his pants at the thought. 

And now Sam was on his knees in front of Dean, licking his way up and down Dean's abs, pressing little kisses to his hipbones, teasing and being torturously slow. 

"Please, Sam, please," Dean begged. 

Sam unbuttoned Dean's jeans, lowered the zipper slowly; so slowly. He slid the jeans down, had Dean step out of them. Sam licked his lips as he stared at where Dean's dick was trapped in his boxer-briefs, a wet spot already there.

Dean's head fell back against the wall, eyes slammed shut, as Sam pressed open mouthed kisses to Dean's clothed dick.

"Fuck," he breathed; he wanted to look so badly, wanted to see how sinful, how absolutely beautiful Sam looked as he hungrily mouthed at Dean's dick. But he knew if he did this would be over really, really soon. 

Finally, Sam pulled down Dean's briefs. 

Dean kicked his underwear out of the way, didn't care where they ended up, and Sam went to fucking town. 

He started with enthusiastic little kitten licks at Dean's slit, then just swallowed Dean's dick, inch by inch. 

Dean groaned. "Holy fuck, Sam..." 

Dean got lost in the sensation, the pleasure. It had been too long, two long months with nothing but hand-jobs and dry-humping. Not that Dean minded, because the last two months with Sam had been amazing, but he was starting to crave more, wondered when Sam would be ready to go further.

Today was his lucky day. 

Sam pulled off and gave it one last lick, from base to tip, then gave Dean's balls a tongue-bath. 

He stopped and all of a sudden got a shy look on his face as he met Dean's gaze. 

"You could...you said before you wanted to...to..." Sam stuttered adorably. 

Dean tilted his head, curious.

"You said you wanted to cumonmyface. And I want you to." 

Dean groaned; he didn't think it was possible to be this aroused. "You want that, baby? Want me to cum on you? Mark you all up...fuck." He started stroking his dick, knew it wouldn't take long. 

"Yeah, Dean," Sam moaned as he looked up at Dean with lust-blown eyes, and Sam was stroking his dick now, too, and they never broke eye contact.

Dean's strokes got faster, filth pouring out of his mouth as his orgasm drew nearer. "Fuck, Sam. Gonna cum all over that pretty face, baby. So close, you sucked me so good, baby boy. So fuckin' good. Gonna let me fuck you later? Huh? Let me lick you open and fuck you nice and slow, make you come on my cock..."

Sam nodded emphatically. 

Dean came, and it hit Sam's cheek, hit his mouth, dripped down onto his chin. Sam licked his lips, moaned. He leaned forward and licked Dean's cock clean, and Dean shuddered, aftershocks coursing through him, and his oversensitive dick being lavished felt too good, but it was too much.

Dean dropped to his knees, pulled Sam into a dirty kiss, tasted his own cum; it was hotter than it should've been. 

Sam pulled away, and Dean realized Sam hadn't come yet. 

"Fuck, sorry," Dean said, reaching his hand out to help.

"No!" Sam exclaimed, grabbing Dean's hand.

Dean looked at him quizzically. 

Sam blushed. "I just...I can wait...want you to fuck me."

Dean knew it wouldn't take long to get hard again at this rate. He had years worth of pent up sexual-Sam-frustration. "Yeah, yeah, okay. Let's go to the bedroom, though," Dean laughed. 

Sam's blush deepened as he realized they hadn't even made it to the bedroom; they had barely closed the front door when Sam had dropped to his knees, full of lust and courage.

It's a good thing John was going to be gone for at least two weeks, hunting a black dog. 

Because they were going to get loud.


	2. 2.

Sam was spread out naked on the bed, looking like an invitation to sin. 

Dean wholly accepted. 

"You're so beautiful, Sammy," Dean breathed.

"Dean, come on," Sam whined. 

Dean was hit with a realization that this was it. They were going all the way and it seemed so fitting; Dean played a major role in all of Sam's firsts. Sam's first steps were toward him. Sam's first word was Dean's name. Dean was there for Sam on his first day of school, the first time he fell off his bike, the first time Sam broke his arm. Dean was Sam's first love, first kiss. And now Dean was going to be Sam's first. His only, if Dean had any say.

There wasn't a word to describe how right it felt.

Dean joined Sam on the bed, both naked and hard. 

Sam met him halfway, and their tongues tangled together, kissing sweet and slow, like they had all the time in the world.

Dean got on top of Sam, and was mesmerized at the sight of Sam's kiss-swollen lips, body spread out, so pliant and gorgeous underneath him.

He never said it out loud but he wanted to say it now. So he did.

"I love you, Sam," Dean murmured, then trailed open-mouthed kisses down Sam's body, paid close attention to his sensitive nipples.

Sam moaned, clutched at Dean's hair in an attempt to make Dean continue his ministrations. "I love you, too, De," Sam replied, breathless.

Dean smirked. This was too much fun, getting Sam all riled up. 

As he kept going lower, he purposely avoided Sam's dick, which earned him a glare.

"Dean--" Sam trailed off when he felt Dean's tongue on his hole.

Dean smirked when Sam made a noise in the back of his throat. 

"Dean, oh my...oh my god," Sam whimpered. 

Dean could see his thighs trembling, his dick was leaking like a faucet, and felt the room get 20 degrees hotter because could Sam come just from this? 

Fuck, he wanted to find out. But, he was hard again and Sam had been hard for awhile now, might explode if they didn't get this show on the road, so he decided he'd test that theory out later. 

He grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table, slicked his fingers up and pressed one at Sam's entrance. 

He was shocked when Sam sank right down on it and moaned for more.

"Sammy, fuck. What--how--?" Dean couldn't get a whole sentence out, too focused on how sexy Sam looked riding his finger, how tight Sam was around him, and fuck--

"I finger myself, Dean. Feels good. Done it since before we were even together. Always knew I was a bottom," Sam said with a dirty grin.

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah."

"That's fucking hot," Dean breathed.

Dean slid another finger in, relished Sam's drawn out moan as he started fucking his fingers in and out, spreading Sam wide.

"Fuck, Dean. Wanted this for so long. Always imagined you, wanted it to be you, wanted you to fuck me so bad. Please, Dean," Sam babbled, nearly out of his mind with pleasure as Dean hit his sweet spot. 

Dean groaned. "Yeah, babe. Gonna give you what you want. Gonna fuck you; I'll make it so good, baby."

Dean reached towards the bedside table again, but Sam grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Just you. Wanna feel you. Please."

Dean thought about that tight heat, wrapped all around him, squeezing his bare cock. "'kay," Dean quickly agreed, nodding.

He lined himself up, met Sam's eyes, and pushed in.

They both moaned.

Fuck, it was so much better than he'd ever imagined. 

He kept still, gave Sam time to adjust, and time to get himself under control.

Sam nodded, "You can move..."

Dean started out slow, pulled out and gently thrust back in but Sam wasn't having it. He spread his legs as far as they would go, and pressed a kiss to Dean's lips, murmured "Harder, Dean. Fuck me."

Dean happily obeyed. He pulled out, thrust back in as hard as he could, sure to hit Sam's sweet spot, spurred on by Sam's moans.

Sam was noisy and Dean fucking loved it. Breathless moans and gasps and hot little sounds punched out of him with every thrust.

It was, by far, the best sex Dean ever had.

Dean reached between them, stroked Sam's dick, desperate not to come until Sam did. 

It only took four strokes and Sam was coming, his muscles clenching and fluttering around Dean until...

"Fuck," Dean yelled as he thrust one last time and came, marking up Sam's insides. 

He gently pulled out and flopped down next to Sam, who had a sated smile on his face. 

Dean got up to grab some tissues, cleaned himself and Sam, then flopped back down on the bed. 

Sam immediately curled around him, tangling their legs together and snuggling up to Dean's chest.

Dean carded his fingers through Sam's hair. "I love you. Fuckin' octopus," he murmured affectionately.

Sam smiled, half-asleep. "I love you too, Dean."

Dean pressed a kiss to Sam's forehead, let out a happy little sigh. 

It couldn't possibly get any better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love <3


End file.
